Of Cherry Blossoms, bridge bungy jumping, and drun
by 1xmocha
Summary: A oneshot in wich our favorite boys learne to never leave an angry,drunken, sex deprived ryoma alone with a certian Kevin Smith. OT5!


1Of Cherry Blossoms, Bridge bungy jumping, and Drunkenness

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T + (minor sex ahead)

Summary: Where our boys learn during the cherry blossom festival to never leave an angry, sex deprived, drunken Ryoma with a certain Kevin Smith

Note: Yeah well this is another one-shot where the idea was pulled from no where...so enjoy it. I've had a week off this week so I had time to finish a lot of my projects for school so I've had some time but I am about to get overwhelmed w/ work, again. Sometimes I regret taking all adv. classes... But I will get around to finishing CIA and my other fics; and so now without further ado my crack filled fic...

POT

Echizen Ryoma was not a happy man.

In fact, he was downright pissed.

"Kevin!" Ryoma moaned drunkenly to his friend.

Kevin put down his drink to look at his best friend.

Ryoma's face was flushed from alcohol. His long, dark eyelashes fluttered showing how hazy his mind was. Long green, blackish were messy even though a butterfly clip was put in it to show some order. Golden eyes were laced with a lustful look, red lips moist and pouting for attention .The boy's own yukata was far shorter for one thing then his own. The yukata with cherry blossoms swirled around on it was so revealing Kevin almost wanted to shoot himself for allowing Ryoma to walk out like this. It barely covered his butt but thank gawd ryoma had decided to wear underware and thigh high stockings. Even if th underwear was a...thong...

All in all it was all very tempting...

Kevin took another shot of his drink.

After all these years of knowing Ryoma the boy was still an amazing catch if not more so.

"Kevin! Pay attention to me. I'm...trying to have a serious conversation here! I just can't belive them!." Ryoma shouted in drunken rage.

It was rather cute, his attempt to try to be serious with him as smashed as he was.

What had started this you ask?

"Those bastards! I come back from a tournament and haven't had sex for 2 weeks here. I'm practically celibate now! And they accuse me of cheating on them. I mean what the hell!" Ryoma took another shot. Kevin gave the waiter a look to cut Ryoma off.

Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe, and Sanada would never forgive him if he let Ryoma die of alcohol poisoning...

Ah yes. The prince of tennis had been involved with those 4 forever but now they were in an actual "relationship" for about 6 years now. If Ryoma was going to cheat on them, which was about as likely as Ryoma marrying Sakuno, he would have done it a lot sooner. But how much better could the boy do then dating 4 of the hottest guys of Japan?

Kevin helped Ryoma out of the drinking booth ignoring how when he grabbed Ryoma the yukata slid up his legs more and the top part exposed the boy's creamy, fragile shoulder and neck.

God take him away from temptation...

POT

"Fuji...you didn't have to blow up on him like that." Tezuka chided softly.

Fuji turned away from watching the cherry blossoms to look at one of his many lovers.

He sighed.

"I know. But when he came back after 2 weeks of not seeing him with Kevin Smith of all people I guess I just got..."

"Jealous?" Sanada provided for him.

"Yeah, jealous." Fuji smiled.

"Please if the brat was going to cheat on us he would have done it a lot sooner. Besides who would want to cheat on the perfect Ore-sama?" Atobe boasted.

"Of course not." Sanada snorted sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Tezuka hid a smile at his lovers antics."Besides when I last talked to him he told me that he was bringing Kevin with him to enjoy the cherry blossom festival since he had never been to one. Besides Syuu, Kevin and Ryoma are like brothers." Tezuka spoke.

"I think your forgetting Ryoma's seduction powers." Fuji pointed out.

"Well yes but..." Tezuka trailed off with a blush. Oh he hadn't forgotten...he'd just been without it for 2 weeks.

"Come off it Syuuske, Ryoma's put Kevin in the friend zone and Kevin knows Ryoma is in a relationship with us. Besides, Kevin has his own relationship back home if I am not mistaken." Atobe pointed out.

"Oh your right. I haven't been able to fuck him lately so I must have went insane..." Fuji trailed off as he heard the ring of Tezuka's cell phone to go off.

"Who is it?" Sanada raised an eyebrow curiously.

Tezuka looked in surprise as he saw the number pop up.

"Ryoma..."

POT

Ok this was pretty bad.

Here he was on one of the many bridges with Ryoma. He had followed the drunken Ryoma to a store just to watch him purchase a bungy rope, a clip, and a harness.

Kevin could feel the migraine coming on.

What now?

The cherry blossom festival activities were all closed down now leaving Ryoma and him alone on a tall bridge.

He watched as Ryoma took off his yukata leaving him in just his thong and stockings.

Oh shit...

He was not going to look, not going to look, not going to...hell.

He looked.

Ryoma may have been a boy but he was pretty much a girl with his figure.

He watched as Ryoma attached the rope to the bridge and put on the harness.

He wasn't going to...

Hell he was going to bungy jump of the bridge..

Kevin looked away and grabbed Ryoma's phone searching for a number.

Fuji, Atobe, Sanada...

Ah...Tezuka, he was probably the safest.

POT

"Ryoma where are you it's getting really late?" Tezuka sounded concerned.

"Uh hey this is Kevin." Tezuka looked surprised and turned it on speaker phone

"Kevin Smith what do we owe the pleasure?" Tezuka spoke. He looked to Fuji who looked angry.

"Um can you guys come get Ryoma; he's drunk as hell and about to do something really stupid."

"How stupid?" he questioned.

"Um well...Kevin!" Tezuka could hear Ryoma's voice now.

"Ryoma put your clothes back on!" Kevin screamed.

All of his boyfriends listened on absolutely livid now.

"No! If I want to go for a swim I can go for a fucking swim."

"Bungy jumping off a bridge is not the same as a swim. And why the hell are you wearing a thong and thigh high stockings with a harness." All of his boyfriends were now very angry and very aroused.

Tezuka walked with his other lovers into the limo Atobe had called.

"Why would you rather me be naked?" Ryoma purred

"No! I would rather of you kept your yukata on. And don't you dare climb up on that bridge Ryoma Yuri Echizen!" (1)

"KEVIN!" Tezuka yelled to get his attention back.

"Yes?" Oh fuck he had totally forgotten about Tezuka. That sounded so wrong..

"Look I haven't touched him!" Kevin defended himself.

"I know you didn't. Now then, watch bridge are you at?"

POT

"He's in a thong and wanting to bungy jump from the bridge ?" Sanada looked at tezuka in amazement.

"Why the hell would he want to..."

"He's drunk of course." Atobe snorted.

"Oh I forgot about who he gets." Fuji sighed.

The limo drove up to the bridge just in time to see Ryoma-in a thong and harness- about to jump off.

"Ryoma!" they all called out as they raced out of the limo.

Ryoma drunkenly turned to the source of noise trying pin point it.

"Get down from there." Fuji spoke as he climbed up on the railing

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at him. "Get away from me. I'm still mad at you!" Ryoma knocked the hands away.

"Ryoma you can bungy jump later." Atobe and the others tried to reason with him.

Fuji grabbed on to Ryoma finally but the force caused them both to fall over.

"Syuuske! Roma!" they all called out concerned.

Ryoma quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Fuij's frame to keep him from falling and the bounced up and down.

"God you scared me Ryo-baby." Syuuske smiled at him.

"Syuuske I'm sorry." Ryoma bit his lip.

"No I should be the one apologizing. I know you wouldn't cheat on us..."

"Damn straight I wouldn't!" Ryoma kissed him playfully on the lips .

"Hey Ryo?" smirked as his hand reached down to play with Ryoma's bottom.

"Ah...what?"

"Ever have sex before bungy jumping?" Fuji asked unzipping his pants.

"No why...AHH!" Ryoma moaned as he was thrust into.

"That's why...Besides we haven't had sex for awhile have we..."

"Syuuske..."

POT

"Is he.."

"Please tell me he's not..."

"I think he is..."

"Is that even possible?"

"You think he will remember this in the morning?"

"No, but he will be sore as hell after tonight when were done with him."

"I second that."

"Ah..."

"Fuck that's hot!"

Glares

"We are never leaving him alone with you again!"

And that was how our favorite boys made it into the Book of world Records for defying acts of gravity...while having sex of course.

THE END

Uh hated the ending but for me this was one long ass one-shot full of crack...

(1) I'm not sure of Ryoma's middle name so I just thought of one. Does anybody know it?


End file.
